Vivre pour Soi
by Souen
Summary: La solitude, nous pourrions tout sacrifier pour y echapper. Mais se sacrifier pour l'être qu'on aime me paraissait être un choix acceptable.


La solitude, nous pourrions tout sacrifier pour y échapper. Mais se sacrifier pour l'être qu'on aime me parait moins égoïste.

Je suis la fille Swan, Isabella Swan, connue de par la popularité de mon père, enfin si l'on peut considérer qu'être chef de police dans une petite bourgade pluvieuse l'est.

Cela fait une année que j'ai atterris ici, j'avais espéré jusqu'à la dernière seconde que mon avion repartirait en Floride sans que je ne pose le moindre pied à terre. C'était sans compter sur Barbie Hôtesse de l'air qui avait l'air pressée de vider l'appareil. Je pensais comme beaucoup de personnes que Forks était sauvage, sans civilisation, je m'attendais à ce qu'il n'y ai que des sentiers et des mines de charbon peut être . J'éclatais de rire m'attirant le regard de quelques personnes, je pensais à ce nouveau film Français ou le personnage était lui aussi obligé de déménager dans une région qu'il croyait sauvage, comme lui j'avais tord.

Forks n'était certes pas grand mais j'y avais trouvé une famille et des amis, les gens m'avaient accueillis et adoptés après quelques mois et de « fille Swan » j'étais devenue Bella pour la plupart d'entre eux.

- Bella ! Pars ici ! S'écria une fille en sautillant par de là une foule d'adolescents.

Jessica soupirais je intérieurement , de toute évidence ses dernières vacances n'avait pas su canaliser son énergie, après quelques minutes a jouer des coudes et avoir subit un grand nombre d'insultes j'arrivais enfin a destination.

**- Te voilà enfin qu'est-ce que tu foutais, ça fait 30 minutes qu'on t'attends et …**

**- 10 minutes, **la corrigea Angela tout en s'excusant d'un sourire de l'attitude exagéré de Jess

**- Angela ! C'est exactement pareil , ca fait 3 heures qu'on t'attend pour aller voir les listes et maintenant il y a un tas de boutonneux qui pourraient me refiler la varicelle.**

**- De toute manière tu as déjà regarder où tu te trouvais avant même que j'arrive, **répliqua Angela en rigolant

**- Mais je pense a vous ! **

Jess fit semblant de bouder et cela me fit sourire de les retrouver toutes les deux.

Nous savions Angela et moi que Jess ne restait jamais fâché très longtemps, il suffisait simplement de l'emmener sur ses sujets favoris.

**-Alors Jess tu as repérée de nouvelles proies cette année ?**

Son visage s'illumina et elle commença a énuméré un certain nombre de garçons qui pourraient éventuellement être assez bien pour elle ou moi , je soupirais j'étais en couple depuis 2 mois mais Jess était convaincu qu'Alex n'était pas fait pour moi et c'était donc promis de me faire ouvrir les yeux. D'ailleurs en parlant du loup je le voyais arrivé avec Ben et Mike, Tyler devant surement courir après Laurène comme chaque année.

**- Hey belle demoiselle **souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres avant d'y déposer un baiser , **tu m'as manqué **finit-il

**- Nous nous sommes vu hier , **rigolais-je

Il pris un air offusqué et s'exclama théâtralement

**- Chaque minute passé loin de toi me déchire le cœur !**

**- Le loveur, 10 euros qu'il l'a écrit sur un mot pour s'en souvenir avant de venir , **paria Ben avec Mike

Tout le monde rigola , et je regardais Alex me sourire amoureusement, nous nous dirigeâmes ensemble dans la bonne humeur vers nos classes après être enfin passé devant les listes de noms. Cette année il y avait encore des nouveaux et ca m'arrangeait de ne plus être la nouvelle, je dois bien l'avouer, même si je n'avais pas eu trop de mal a m'intégrer.

Je me trouvais dans la même classe qu'Angela et je dois avouer que savoir que Jess ne serait pas là me soulagea quelque peu elle avait parfois tendance a être plus que bavarde et curieuse. Nous avions un des nouveaux parmi nous un jeune homme vraiment beau, de toute évidence je n'étais pas la seule de cet avis. Cela me fit sourire il est clair qu'il n'aura aucun mal a s'intégrer vu sa popularité auprès de la gente féminine.

Une fois que la mâtiné fut passée un sortîmes moi et Angela dehors retrouver les autres et fumer une cigarette, je poussais la double porte et m'engageai dans la cour avant de me rendre compte que j'avais laissé le paquet dans mon cassier je m'excusé auprès d'Angela et fila le récupéré.

En revenant je vis un groupe de jeunes dont faisait partit le nouvel élève, l'un d'eux était appuyé contre la porte et vu sa musculature je n'avais aucune chance, je toquais légèrement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il gênait un peu. Il se retourna et je lui souriait gentiment lui faisant comprendre mon problème, gentil un rire puissant et il m'ouvrit la porte toute en souriant, je le remerciais mais ravalé vite mon sourire lorsque je croissais le regard froid d'une magnifique blonde. Je me sentais gêné et cherchais une échappatoire je commençais a partir lorsque mes yeux s'accrochèrent a ceux du nouveau je fus hypnotisée par son regard émeraude et je sortis la première chose qui me passa par la tête

**- Tu as du feu stp ? **

Non vraiment Bella tu avais pas mieux du genre Il fait beau aujourd'hui ou encore Alors vous êtes nouveaux.

**- Jazz ? **Questionna-t-il, j'aurais voulu tourner la tête pour voir au quel il s'adressait par simple curiosité mais je n'étais décidément pas prête a le lâcher du regard, je vis une flamme apparaitre devant moi et y déposa le bout de ma cigarette sans le lâcher des yeux.

Je le remerciais et finis par cesser de le regarder lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler, de toute évidence j'avais loupé une partie de la conversation.

**- Bella, tu m'as pas répondu**

**- Oui pardon tu disais ?**

**- Ton briquet**

Je sortis mon briquet et lui donna pour qu'elle puisse allumer a son tour sa cigarette, j'entendis quelqu'un rire c'est a ce moment là que je compris mon erreur, mes joues se teinteirent de rouge et je n'eu pas le courage de le regarder.

Je baissais la tête et murmurai un bye avant d'emmener Jess avec moi, elle m'interrogea du regard et je sus que je n'échapperais pas a l'interrogatoire, plusieurs fois ses yeux firent le chemin entre moi et les nouveaux sans poser de question mais ca ne saurait tarder.


End file.
